My Brother, My Keeper
by Sparkableeder
Summary: Set After Movie! Al and Ed sit down and talk of home and family.


**Don't own, don't sue. No incest, just brotherly love. I'm a sucker for family stuff.**

* * *

Smoke bellowed from his lips as his long dirty blonde hair hung all over. Sitting with one leg inside and the other outside the windowsill, the night hair was welcoming to him. They were staying at this hotel until then could get they're bearings on their next step. A glint of red lit the room as the golden eyed man looked back at his sleeping brother. Ed sighed out his worries in smoke, a billowing smog rolled out around him like a cloud. Al seemed so much different now but still the same. He drifted out to the sky, to the dark sky lonely lit but stars. No moon tonight, Ed joked to himself that it was hiding from him.

Did this sky share the same sky as back home? He hoped so. Ed just wanted to feel closer to where he belonged, if he actually knew where that was. Poor Al, he's gone through such a rough time since he got his body back. Letting the cigarette hang on his lips, he extended his auto mail arm and bended it slowly. Maybe he'd never have a normal body and he knew that mean people would treat him with caution, but it was worth it to save his brother. Cigarette back in hand he let another puff go before he watch the city around. A squeak of a bed and a small voice whispered "Brother?"

Fearful his brother would see him smoking, head hung his hand down outside. "Al, go back to sleep."

"Are you smoking?" Al sat up and leaned over toward the window. Ed tensed slightly and leaned back trying to make it seem he was just relaxing. He felt bad that he was doing something Al looked so down upon. He ran his free hand through his golden hair and looked away.

"No." He could never look into those innocent eyes and lie.

"You're lying." his brother rose out of bed in a white shirt and blue boxers and moved to Al. "Plus you're in you're underwear at the window."

"I have a tank top on." Ed chuckled trying to seem relaxed whiled leaning farther out, still trying to hide the cigarette in his bad hand.

"Nii-san, how long have you smoked?" the sentence seemed so sad that it almost was a beginning of someone crying. Ed's heart broke as they lock eyes, little orbs of truth

"Since I came here." His reluctance whispered out.

"I always did wonder why you smelled of smoke." Al lean against the wall and angled his head toward the outside. In the small light of the bedroom, he looked so much like their mother. Ed throat clenched thinking of that.

"Go to bed." Ed tried to be a good older brother and be in charge but he wasn't very good when he was emotional. He took another deep huff of his smoke as his mind drifted home, where everyone he missed was. He saw them for a moment not too long ago but, still, that was goodbye. He only hoped they'd all live long healthy lives with joy.

"Are you missing home?" Ed jerked back and saw his brother now leaning out the window looking toward the stars. The look on his face was on readable, more sad then happy but still happy.

"Al.." Ed felt weird with all the questions. But he leaned into the room more so his brother could looked outside more.

"I miss home too. I miss Winry. Remember when we were little and we'd play hide and seek-"

"And she'd always peak." the smaller but older brother chuckled. His younger brother smiled too. The there was a silence, not awkward, but of sadness.

"Do you miss Mother?" Al's voice choked and his head fell down. Ed felt the weight too in his heart. They felt so lost without her. You'd think they'd be able to cope and not cry anymore but loss never stops hurting.

"Always." smoked curled out his nose and he took another drag again and again. The pain made him want to cry. Maybe that's why he was smoking, it started as a way to make the days go by and now it was being used to sooth the wound in his heart.

Al moved closer to Ed and lean on his older but shorter brother's shoulder, "I miss her so much, brother."

"I know Al. But it'll be ok." his arm went around his brother's shoulder. Now he wanted to putout the cigarette so not to make his little brother sick but he didn't.

"Don't ever leave me again, ok Ed." this was one of the very rare times Al called his brother by name. Ed was a bit startled by the statement. He flicked the cigarette out the window and pulled his brother into an embrace, the kind that you know both people are hurting.

"I won't. We need each other. I'll always be here, ok?" Al sniffled and Ed throat clenched tight.

"Ok...I won't leave either." Al hugged back and let a little choked cries loose. The boy couldn't hold in any longer and began crying softly. It was alright though because his brother was there to hold him, just like older brother's should. But the fullmetal looked away, to the sky, where he felt they could see home. But this was where he belonged, with his little brother. Edward knew that cheesy saying, 'home is where the heart is.' For him it meant he'd stay by his brother's side, as his family, friend, protector and even keeper

For now measure of Alchemy, no person of strength, no other-worldly spirit can keep you from what matters most. And the long haired blonde promised never to make the mistake of hurting or leaving his little brother again. He loved him too much.

* * *

**Comment?**


End file.
